A provider of television services, such as a cable television provider, may be required by law (e.g., by the 1984 Cable Franchise Policy and Communications Act) to include a local government channel among the television channels provided to subscribers. A local government channel may include content provided by a local government office, associated with subscribers in a particular geographic area, such as, for example, a county government or a municipality government. Local government channels may include video content of low quality and/or sparse information content. For example, a local government station may use a cycling slide show to keep the station active. Devoting a channel for delivering content from a local government station may waste bandwidth.